


Discovering Another Side

by tymewarps



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Anti is just fucking adorable, Anti just wants some love, At least in my canon, Bedtime Stories, Confessions, Coping, Crying, Cute Ending, Does it count as self harm since Anti technically did it to Sean?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He feels like shit on the inside, I didn't write this as an Agere thing but putting tags just in case, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In my canon it's not agere but it can be interpreted that way, Little!Anti, Men Crying, No Smut, Not Kink, Not shipping - Freeform, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, PastelPunk!Anti, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Remember this is 7 years after his evil days so he's changed a lot over the years, Schneep is best dad, Self-Harm, Soft!Anti, Sympathetic!Anti, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst if you squint, comfort items, eh idk, not smut, pastel punk, platonic, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymewarps/pseuds/tymewarps
Summary: Anti has a soft side- especially around Robbie -and since it's been almost seven years since his days of villainy, everyone in the septic household has become accustomed to it. What Henrik doesn't know, however, is that the rabbit hole of Anti goes much deeper behind the scenes.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. A Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Septic Stories) Pretty in Pastel Punk Pink!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014393) by [EsculentEvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil). 



> Hello! I am writing Jackie Porter Origins at the moment, it's just taking a bit longer for this chapter so I apologize! I wanted to take a break and write a sort-of comfort fic that takes place almost seven years in the future of JP-O. I always wanted to write something like this, so why not do it now? (Especially since I got braces today that hurt like a bitch! Oh, the agony of stubborn baby teeth. Going into high school next year with dorky braces is going to be a wild ride...)
> 
> This fic is not necessarily a age-re fic, but if that's your comfort thing then it's fine to interpret it that way! I basically wrote it so it can go either way. My boy Anti just wants some love...

The doctor stirred and groaned as his head lay heavy on his sloppy desk. He had completely lost track of time, not even bothering to check his watch as he stumbled up to head to his room. Henrik wasn’t oblivious to the fact that he overworked himself- hell, all of the septics did -but the workaholic in him persuaded him to always keep going.

A quick glance around his office told him that he most likely didn’t finish whatever project that was keeping him awake. the giant alarm clock was knocked off of the clutter, revealing the time to be 12:37. Damn, it wasn’t even that late, Anti usually stayed up later than that even.

Henrik sighed, reminding himself that he was not a demon entity with strange powers... he was just him. Not like Jackie with his super strength, or Marvin with his healing magic that the doctor was a bit envious over. (Although he would never admit to that.)

What caught the man’s attention as he made his way down the hall wasn’t an abrupt sound or hallucination from lack of sleep; no, what frightened him was the _lack_ of sound.

Anti was always blasting music at this hour, since his room was next to the restroom and Henrik’s office, and far away from anyone’s bedroom. He was given that room in particular for that reason.

Dr. Schneeplestein shrugged; maybe he was hanging out with Robbie that night... But upon further inspection of Marvin’s cracked open door down the hall, Robbie was snuggled up with the snoring magician.

“Odd,” he mumbled out loud, making his way to Anti’s room. When Anti was quiet at this hour, it usually wasn’t a good thing.

Henrik, as quietly as he could, twisted the doorknob and squeaked the door open. He saw a glimpse of the glitch’s lamp, indicating the man wasn’t asleep.

“Hey are vu alrigh-“

Anti bellowed a scream before slapping his hands over his mouth. The green man stared at the doctor like he had seen a ghost. But something was different about Anti.

Anti was snuggled under his comforter in bed, his hair flowing loosely over his head instead of the usual slicked-back look the man went for. The glitch’s outfit was far more interesting, however. His neck wound was wrapped with a pastel pink cloth, which complimented the oversized multicolored hoodie on his body. the hood was made of a fuzzy material and draped over Anti’s head. His usual black gauges were nowhere to be seen; instead they were replaced with baby blue flower shaped ones.

The man’s features were noticeably softer as he removed his... headphones? Yes, _Anti_ of all people was listening to music with headphones, which dumbfounded the doctor even more. What had he just walked into?

“Uhh...” was all Henrik could spit out.

“P- please it’s not what you think I...” the man trailed off and started to shake. He seemed terrified that his father figure would hate him.

Henrik slowly approached the bedside, attempting to calm the boy with words, “Hey hey, Sohn it’s okay, please don’t cry.”

Anti was sniffling? Was Schneep just so sleep-deprived that he had completely lost his mind? Anti was always seen looking sharp and intimidating, even if his softer side showed up from time to time, he never let anyone see him cry. The doctor removed his lab coat and tossed it aside as he scooted onto Anti’s bed.

“Hug?” He said, which got a nod out of Anti.

Anti nestled his chin in Schneep’s chest as he gripped the man’s sweater. After a minute of silence and warmth being shared, they both pulled away.

“Do you want to tell me about... this?” Henrik gestured awkwardly to the outfit on Anti.

“Y- yeah, guess I have to,” Anti began in a quiet tone, “I was given a pink sweatshirt by Wilford a few months ago as a gift. I told him I didn’t want it, obviously, but I started wearing it more and more and...” He glanced up at Henrik, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “I started buying more stuff in secret.”

“Why in secret?”

“Why?” Anti huffed, “Because I’m not supposed to be this; I’m supposed to be tough and not a vulnerable mess like this.”

Schneeplestein pat the ego softly on his back, rubbing comforting circles before speaking. “Well if you like it then we wouldn’t mind you changing your style up.”

“No it’s not just that, Hen,” he sighed, unsure of how to explain things, “When I wear this stuff, it lets me be something that I don’t want other people to see. When my glitches get bad it helps calm down the violence.” Henrik nodded. “I guess it makes me feel _soft_ inside, y’know? Like I guess I do it because it fills this hole in me...” he trailed off.

“A childhood.”

“What?” Anti looked at Henrik wide-eyed.

“A childhood. All of us septics got a childhood. Wehver or not it vas a good one or not, we all got one. Yet you never got to experience that. I know you don’t know what feeling like a kid is like, but I vink that’s what this is simulating.” The doctor was surprised how quickly he had blurted out such a coherent answer, but it seemed to be the truth.

Anti ran a claw through his hair. “Yeah, I guess so. I have always wanted to have that... I just want to feel safe.”

“I can help if you’d like.”

“What are you saying?”

Henrik excused himself from the room for just a moment before returning with a box. The box was dusty, and had the label “Henrik Childhood Memories” in Sharpie. The doctor pulled the lid off with a clean pop, and shuffled around the contents of the box before gripping a small stuffed bear and holding it proudly in front of Anti.

“Oh, Hen, thank you but I don’t know, I shouldn’t be doing this... It's just me being stupid. I- I’m not supposed to be like this-“

“Nonsense. Hold Snuffle and scooch over.” The doctor pressed the adorable ball of fluff into the other man’s hands. Anti rolled his eyes and shuffled over so Henrik could sit on the edge of his bed. He pulled the comforter off of Anti, and directed him to getting under all of the covers.

“Oh my god,” Anti smirked, “After seven years of my existence in this world somehow it lead to you tucking me in bed like a child.” He threw his head back slightly and let out a laugh.

“Vell you know I always wanted to be a father.”

“Oh, alright _Pops_ ,” the glitch mused, “then tell me a bedtime story.”

“I know you’re being sarcastic but you’re getting it anyway because I love you.”

Anti stared at Schneep with puppy-like eyes, “You love me?” He seemed genuinely taken aback by the statement.

“Of course, Sohn. You’ve grown so much over the years. How could I not?” He brushed a tender hand through Anti’s hair, “Now listen to my story...”

After the mediocre story was over, Schneep leaned in close to the cheerful Anti who was drifting off slowly into sleep. He planted a small kiss on Anti’s forehead, which resulted in a tiny giggle. “Thank you for sharing this side of you with me. If you don’t want the others to know, that’s alright. But ve should do this again sometime.”

Anti gave a goofy smile, replying, “Yeah... an’ I’ll tell em’ someday... I love you Dad.”

_‘Dad?’_

Holding back joyful tears, the doctor patted the green man’s stomach softly, replying, “I love you too, Sohn,” and clicked off the lamp as he made he way out of the room quietly.

Anti wasn’t meant to be soft, or vulnerable. He never wanted anyone to know his other side. His weakness. But now Henrik knew, and to be honest, he wouldn’t change a thing.


	2. A Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti and Schneeplestein have a late-night chat unaware of an unwanted eavesdropper lingering outside the bedroom door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I'm glad I wrote some more of this since it 's honestly so fun to write... :) Also sorry this is much shorter than the previous chapter! Read and you'll understand why, hehe.

It had been a few weeks since the discovery of Anti's comfort hobby, and Henrik was positively adored by how quickly Anti would relax each time he tucked the boy in at night. Anti wasn't _trying_ to become a child- he certainly didn't like always being coddled -but when the late hours of the day rolled around a calm blew over him, he really wanted to be soft and small. 

The doctor being himself tried to put a name to things; a coping mechanism for his repressed desires, blah blah blah; all Anti cared about was how it stopped the pain.

Not only was it just a pleasant experience for his mind, but it also reduced his painful glitching outbursts that caused him to become evil upon his release from Sean's body. Even when he had accepted that he, in fact, _didn't_ need to kill everyone and everything, his violent tendencies remained as a virus plaguing his veins. 

The more Anti's true self peaked it's way through over the years, the more detached this 'virus' became from his normal self. It attacked him, and made him hurt the people he loved.

Yet, that day when Anti tore open a neatly wrapped box that Wilford joyfully shoved in his hands to reveal a bubblegum pink sweatshirt, he somehow wasn't immediately repulsed by it. He played it off in an edgy fashion, huffing and puffing about how he wasn't a "bumbling cutesy klutz" like Wilford, but he took the gift home anyways. It had sat in a pile of clothing and other items in his unorganized room for a few days before he had decided to bite the bullet.

He had put the shirt over his head, noticing how warm it made him. He was always cold, but like an insecure middle school boy, he always refused to wear anything with long sleeves. (Or anything that wasn't black.)

_Oh. Why is this... nice?_

It became an obsession. One that Anti couldn't hide forever.

Henrik was sitting on Anti's bed with the green man; both were just staring at the ceiling and holding hands. Anti was sporting a pastel blue hoodie with clouds all over- a gift from Henrik after the first night that he loved even more than the infamous sweatshirt -and white drawstring shorts to match. His socks were a repeating pattern of lavender skulls (even if he was being soft, he couldn't resist still keeping his signature punk nature in the outfit at times,) and his abdomen was draped under an overly fuzzy blanket. 

It was 12:14, and most of the septics had dozed off by that hour, so Anti felt safe enough to being vulnerable. Sure, he had a lock on his door, but it was always awkward to know that at any moment, someone could be knocking on his door unexpected if he did this early in the day.

It was calm as Schneep finally spoke up, "I'm surprised I was able to ease into this kind of thing so quickly," He smiled, "but I suppose I have some unresolved desire for being a parent just like you never got to be a kiddo."

Anti turned his head to Henrik with a dopey, sleep-laced grin as he mumbled, "Yeah, it's a benefit fer both 'f us."

"You thinking of telling them soon?"

"Hah, readin' my mind now?" the ego chuckled, "I was gonna... tomorrow."

"Good, I think it'll work out."

They dozed off together, unaware that a particular magician had heard the entire conversation through the thin wooden door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! I'm a sucker for cliffhangers too, but even I'm not heartless enough to stop the fluff-train here. Chapter 3 is already written, and will be posted immediately after this one... Can't help myself lmao.


	3. A Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin has some very urgent suspicions racking his brain that next morning, but luckily the two culprits are able to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, as much as I'd love to write more of this fic in particular, I really need to be working on JP-O, haha. I hope you enjoy this fluffy ending! No angst allowed here boys.
> 
> I hope this longer chapter makes up for the last one!

_'What the fuck what the fuck what the ACTUAL FUCK-'_

Marvin needed to calm down. It probably was nothing, but the way that each word was said just sounded unbelievably suspicious. Was Anti dating Henrik? They were almost twenty years apart in age! Was it some weird kink thing? And most importantly, why was it some benefit that the doctor 'eased into'?

Marvin only realized what he was doing when he opened his eyes to find his back against his bedroom door and his hands tangled in his green locks. Oh yeah, he bolted his ass back to Timbuktu the minute he realized they were talking about revealing this big secret to everyone in the morning. Speaking of which, the sun was gently peaking through the shiny purple curtains on the magician's windows. How long had he been sitting there?

Marvin didn't have a choice whether to head downstairs for breakfast since it seemed Robbie had gone down already by himself. The green haired man pushed himself up with a grunt, and made his way to the kitchen for some much needed sustenance. The kitchen was across the living room, which Robbie, Jackie, and Sean were all seated in, chattering away.

He stepped onto the cool tiles and went stiff when he saw both Anti and Henrik chowing down on some toast and eggs at the bar stools. Anti was... smiling? It seemed so genuine. Sure, Anti could be happy, but he certainly didn't like to show it around the others. Marvin sat in thought for a moment, noting that Anti had seemed rather pleasant the past week or so. He was brought out of his head by the telltale staticy voice of the glitch.

"You good there Marv?" he questioned, mouth stuffed crudely with butter and toast.

"U-uh, yeah, sorry just got lost thinkin," he rattled off an excuse, knowing that they weren't going to buy his facade.

"You sure? You look pale as ze ghost?" the doctor asked.

Marvin nodded, stepping to the cabinet to grab some cereal and began preparing his meal.

After everyone had ate their breakfast- except Chase, who was quite groggy that morning -they all ended up sitting in the living area. Anti was still hovering around, his back against the wall as he scrolled through his phone mindlessly. He looked particularly angular, sporting a spiked choker and finger-less fishnet gloves. His shirt was black per usual, but also displayed the words "Glitch Bitch" in neon green. His hair was slicked back, and his pointed ears were complimented with red and black gauges.

Marvin still had a feeling of unease resting in his chest, but decided to spring off the couch and get to work. "Well I'll see you guys after work," he chimed.

"Actually, hold on a moment there Marvin," Dr Schneeplestein said as he eyed Anti with a knowing nod.

"What is it Henrik?" Sean asked, as he and Jackie both turned to face the doctor in confusion.

"Well Anti has something to say, Anti?" he gave the show to the glitch.

Anti turned to face everyone, ignoring the small sarcastic "When doesn't he?" from Jackie. "Well damn... I'm not sure how to start here," he stifled a nervous laugh. "I guess I should say that, while I don't really like to show my affection for all of ye' guys, you know I do care about you..." He paused as the septics stared with unreadable expressions.

"Go on?" Chase said, although it sounded more like a question.

"What I'm tryin' to say is that it goes a bit deeper than just that. You know I struggle with my glitches and stuff, right?" The crew nodded, Sean tensing slightly as he scratched his scarred neck. "I think it'll be better if I just show you." The man glitched away from everyone, leaving them with confused looks all around.

"Give him a moment, he's gotta get it ready." Scheep's comment just added to the group's concern. After about an eternity of thirty seconds or so, the man who was previously shrouded in dark tones came back looking a bit more colorful.

Chase's jaw dropped to the floor in an instant, while Jackie nearly spit his coffee out onto everyone. Sean and Marvin simply just widened their eyes in disbelief, while JJ looked amused and in wonder. Robbie gave a delighted groan and weakly clapped his undead hands together.

Anti wasn't just in the bubblegum pink sweatshirt, but he also had on a muted darker set of soft jean shorts on. His fishnet gloves were nowhere to be seen, being replaced with white fishnet tights below the shorts. He had on an assortment of rainbow bracelets and his hair had been messily washed. His green hair fluffed down over his eyes a bit, still having small remnants of the gel he hurriedly scrubbed out. His neck wound was slightly healed, and a small metal chain was wrapped around it.

He was positively adorable.

He fiddled with his clawed fingers and bit his lip with a pointy tooth. Besides the greenish hue of the man's skin, he looked wildly different from his usual grumpy self. Henrik simply plastered on a smug smile directed at the others.

Silence passed until someone spoke up, being Jackie. "I- uh... what?" was all the superhuman could muster under his shock. Sure, it may have seemed like an overreaction, but Anti wasn't even _Anti_ anymore.

Marvin, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be listening in on private conversations at 12:00 am, croaked, "HA! _Man_ my guess was off. I thought yall' were kissing or something last night." His cheeks burned red when the pair shot him a look of concern.

"Uh... Sorry, I might have been eavesdropping a tad," a frightened laugh forced it's way out of Marvin.

Anti just chuckled in response, stating, "So what do you guys think?"

Jameson signed, **Well isn't that just lovely dear! It's a good look.**

Chase just stuttered, unsure of what to ask first when Jackie blurted out the question for him. "So you're not into punk shit anymore?"

"No, no! I am, I should explain this properly," the glitch answered, "I got gifted this sweatshirt a few months ago, and noticed when I wore it, my glitches would lessen a bit. The more soft, cutesy junk I bought just made me feel better- more comfortable even -and it can stop the pain from getting too bad. Doc says it's cause' I never had a childhood or somethin' like that; helps me cope or whatever." He shrugged his shoulders and ran an unsteady hand through his hair.

A collective 'oh' was drawn out by the group, and Robbie spoke next. He stumbled awkwardly to his feet, pulling at his striped sweater as he did and made his way over to the taller lookalike. Robbie squeezed Anti into a hug as his words slurred their way out slowly. "Rrrobbie loveee Ati' with soofffft..."

The glitched man blushed as he ruffled the child-like ego's hair. "Thanks buddy, but remember I don't do this _too_ often. Only if I'm having one of my worse days. I'm still the good ol' me most of the time."

"So what _were_ you and Schneep doin' in your room last night then?" Marvin scowled, still suspicious.

"Ah, well..." he gulped, "A week ago he walked in on me dressed like this, an' I guess we sorta hung out and talked. I told him it made me feel smaller and softer, and so h- he uh-"

"I tucked him into bed," The doctor stated, getting straight to the point.

Anti's blush was for sure noticeable as he yelped, "Henrik! I- I shouldn't have uh... I don't know it's just weird. You guys shouldn't hafta' see this part o- of me."

"I think it's pretty cute," Chase winked. Jackie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah man, if it makes ya comfy then there's no harm in that. At least you're not like the rest of us, poppin' pain-killers and drinking til' were dead," he giggled, bumping Chase. It had been a year since the dad stopped drinking, so he just rolled his eyes in a bluffing sarcastic response.

"You guys aren't mad?"

"Nah man, we were sorta catching on to your softer side for a while now," Sean admitted, "you can't be an edgy glitch bitch 24/7!"

All of the septics laughed together as JJ strolled from the couch over to Anti, planting a small cheek kiss as he roped the man into a hug. **We all have our coping skills.**

Anti was flattered, a smile appearing on his lips as his eyes watered slightly. The other egos all joined in on the hug, Schneep included.

"Thanks guys, for everything."

"No prob, Bob," Sean chuckled.

"Yeah it's pretty cute, he called me Dad when he was fallin' asleep with me," Henrik mused in a lovey-dovey voice

"W- what?! I thought I said that in my head I- I-"

"You can keep doing it. You know we've always had a father-son bond. It just makes sense." The hug tightened.

A peaceful silence engulfed the group as they enjoyed their warm hug together in bliss. Everything worked out so well, Anti couldn't even process it at first. But the inner-fight of needing to act a certain way was finally over, and Anti couldn't have been more pleased.

"To be honest," Marvin smirked, "From the sounds of it, I thought you two had been fucking-" He burst into a fit of giggles before he could finish the sentence.

" _Mister Marvin Cero Emerald!_ " the doctor gasped as the rest of the septics burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read!


End file.
